One love One Life
by EvilScotsman
Summary: Official unoffical squeal to • by dearren. "Soulmate au where one gets the time left before they meet their soulmate on their wrist. kirishima is the exception and has • written on his wrist only to find out later on that his soulmate died 5 years ago. He learns he was called bakugou and falls in love with the memories of him."


Disclaimer: This is the offical unoffical to the story • by dearren /works/16006391?view_full_work=true, which was inspired by a tweet from katsuquirk . Make sure to read that before this. I don't own BNHA, or anything you may recognize, this is written purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

He looks again at the final words of his note, through tears and a forced smile, 'Love Eijirou'

He's not in the Bakugo household. After the emotional display at Katsuki's grave, he told the elder Bakugo that he needed some time alone, to process, but he'd be back later. The older man smiled and eventually left him be after the sobbing died down.

Eijirou hated the feeling of a lie in his chest. Masaru was nothing but kind and welcoming to him, allowing him, a stranger at the time into his house, to learn about his dead child, the child that also never met his soulmate. Masaru was a supportive father figure, Eijirou had his moms and loved them dearly, and wouldn't change a thing, it could've been so nice to have a father-in-law like him though.

On the way to the hotel he had the cab he took, stop at some random hardware store, bought what he believe a durable enough rope. He only bought that, paid in cash and left to the hotel he is now in. When he checked in he told the lady at the front desk to give the spare key to a friend of his that would be coming. Pain filled his chest again. He didn't want anyone to find him like that, least of all his old friend Izuku, but he didn't want to be found by the cleaning ladies either, and most importantly there was a note that needed to be delivered to Katsuki's grave.

He wished this was like that one hotel in the scene from the Shawshank Redemption, but it wasn't. No wooden borders to tie the noose around. He had never know how to even tie one until a few minutes ago until he looked up a video online on of to do it. The fan though, that could work he figured. It was attached to the ceiling, surely it was secure enough to do what he was doing. Eijirou stood on the bed and fastened the other length of the rope to the fan at the base as tight as he could. He got off the bed, and used his strength to push it out of the way. The room was small, and he eventually had to turn the mattress on his side to get in enough out of the way. With a sweating hand he grabbed the only chair in the room and placed it under the swaying rope. Standing up on it and inserting his head through the loop he took a deep breath, this would be it. All those years of being alone would finally be at an end, at long last he could be with his soulmate, the way it should've been. He kicked the chair out from under him.

The sounds of gasps for air and grunts filled the room, his hands instinctively shot up to the rope around his neck. No, he thought, I want this this needs to happen. His inner monologue was shattered as another sound added itself to the chorus of Eijirou's grunts and gasps the sound of his kicking feet in the air, the fan was starting to come loose. With a sudden CRACK the fan and its payload fell unceremoniously to the floor.

Quickly getting the rope off his neck, and rubbing the cut and reddening skin Eijirou looked up, where the fan was and then over to where it now lays. "Son of a bitch!" he protested in frustration at his failing attempt. Anger gave wave to sadness, only to become anger again, like waves on the shore the two emotions keep pounding him. He was angry that it failed. He was sad that couldn't see Katsuki now. He was angry that he didn't have a better plan cause this one failed. He was sad at his lack of strength to continue to live his life, overcome with the depression of the days events. He was angry cause now he would have to pay the damages to the room. then a realization hit him. What if this was it?

What if there is no afterlife? what if there is one, but it doesn't work the way he thinks it does? Which one is worse? To leave this world and enter a vast black nothingness, or an eternity where may not even be who he is anymore, meaning Katsuki wouldn't be there waiting for him. What if he succeeded and his reward was...nothing. No tearful happy welcome, no finally seeing Katsuki in the flesh, (more or less), no feeling of physically touching the one that you are already linked to by fate and through the soul. What if this is all he has? That the only time he could be with Katsuki is at his grave, and in his own thoughts? He couldn't lose that. That's all he has, he went years never even knowing if he had a soulmate, only to learn he did by chance, and that he had been dead for years, and that there was no way they ever could have met to begin with. "Why is life so unfair and cruel." He sobbed through the words.

"I can't be here, I can't be in this room anymore." Eijirou stood himself up, grabbed the note and left. He stopped by the reception, told them to just bill the card that he used to pay for the room, silently thankful that he forgot to take out more cash so that he end up having to use his card for this. With a quick turn he was gone.

Since he took a cab, and it was getting late he decided to walk. He didn't know where, just somewhere that wasn't here.

Hours later deep into the night he found himself back at Katsuki's grave. At first he didn't intend to come here, deep down though, he knew this is where he would end up. He sat himself down on the moist grass of the late late night/very early morning, next to the head stone.

"Hey bro," He started, at first wanting to say 'babe' he figured Katsuki wouldn't appreciate that, though his reaction to the word would've been cute, Eijirou thought.

"So, I know I was here earlier and all, and it might not have been the best first impression, so I'm back, and wrote this note, so please listen," he read the note that he was going to leave for Izuku. With tear blurry eyes he face the headstone, too embarrassed to look at it while he was reading.

"I was planning on going to see you yesterday," realizing he kind of did, but not in the way he was currently meaning, he clarified,

"I mean like actually see you like in person man...but i messed up, I end up ripping a ceiling fan right out, guess I'm too bulky," He flexed in front of the headstone, as it silently waited for him to continue.

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot, but I'm your idiot right?" A hopeful glance up to the headstone, he eyes trailed slowly alone the name Katsuki Bakugo.

"Well, I figured that since I've been waiting for you for so long, you must've been waiting for me too. So I'm here and I'm going to keep coming here to talk and spend time with you ok? Eijirou reached out and rubbed the grass in front of the stone, imagining it was the frayed blond hair he had seen in all those old pictures that Masaru showed him. With a smile, Eijirou stood up, brushed himself off and started in the direction of the Bakugo household, maybe he'll still let me live there a bit, or at least just rest for the night. Ten feet out from the grave he stopped dead in his tracks, and hung his head, his fists were clenched and shaking,

"Please Katsuki, just say something, anything, please let me know you're here and that you can hear me." The silence in the cool night air was deafening.

"The strong silent type, so cool and manly. I love you." Eijirou walked out of the graveyard, vowing to come back as many days as he could.

And he did. Days turned in weeks, and those became months, which in turn became years.

With the money he had saved up, with some help from his parents, Eijirou bought the burial plot next to Katsuki's. With that done he stayed at Masaru's a bit longer while he found a job, and could afford his own place, a flat, like he was used to.

Work, his friends, his hobbies, all kept him busy through the days, and he was thankful for that. Times were hard at first, his friends worrying about him, Izuku and Shoto chiefly among them. In time the Eijirou they all new showed more of his older self, smiles and jokes, going to the gym, making friends there, like Tetsutetsu the two found many similarities in the other, often competing in everything from fighting games to tests of strength at the gym, almost always end in a draw, much to both of their's chagrin.

As the years progress his friends also end up moving to Tokyo, after hearing how much there is to do in the city, and the chance to live close to one another, like they were all college age students again.

Through work, and going to the gym, and other hobbies he picks up over the years Eijirou always makes time for two things, to spend time with his friends, whether it is saying a movie, having lunch, talking over drinks, and the like. He also becomes an uncle of sort, a third parent to the children that make their way into lives of his friends, watching the children so that the parents can have a date night now and then, teaching the kids what it is to be a man and manly, despite what gender the child is. He finds himself a natural at being a parent, he wonders what is own children could've been like, but takes solace in the face that he can spoil the children of his friends.

During one of these lunch outings with Sero and Kaminari they walk around for a bit, laughing and cutting up like they were teenagers again. In the middle of telling of joke, Kaminari stops to see Eijirou with a far off look in his eyes.

"Um, hello, earth to space cadet you there bro?" the blond says waving a hand over the red haired man's face.

Holding back a laugh Sero can't help but say, "I bet you never thought you'd be saying that to anyone, you'll its you that's zonked out not paying attention."

"Not cool man, any what up with this guy?" He flicks a thumb in Eijirou's direction.

"Oh sorry, I just know where we are, at least where we not far from, um guys, do you want to meet someone?" a blush forms on his face as he says this.

Sero and Kaminari share a knowing and hopeful smile, "Sure dude! lead the way!"

After a few minutes the three of them find themselves in front of Bakugo Katsuki's grave.

"Dude, what is this about, we thought you were like going to take us to your special someone," Kaminari says in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"I am, though, this is him, this is my soulmate...Katsuki" He sits next to the headstone draping an arm around it affectionately.

Sero drops to a knee and extends an arm out to rest on his bro's shoulder, "Kiri, when did...this happen?"

Eijirou points to the dates, "But I didn't find out until I was 25." stating the facts.

Sero and Kaminari look at each other with a face of shock, "That's over ten years ago now."

"I know, I've been here most days since then, and talk to him, how else would he know about you guys and my life and everything."

Scratching the top of his head Kaminari whispers, "He...he doesn't talk back does he?" Clearly worried about the mental state of his friend, it's always the too happy ones isn't it?

After a short bark of laugh, Eijirou becomes more solemn, "No of course not, I often wish he would, but he's dead long has been. So he's silent. The strong silent type, so manly," he does his best to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

"This can't be healthy, why don't you try to have Kaminari help you out? He knows people, he has connections, wouldn't you think it'd be better to spend your time with well, someone alive?"

Eijirou can't believe the words he is hearing, "Are you telling me to cheat on my soulmate, right here? right here in his presence?"

"Look man, he gone, and been gone, shouldn't you move on or something?"

"Move on? There is nothing to move on to! He was. IS. My soulmate, he is the absolute number one. I still get butterflies in my stomach when I start to talk to him, I feel a pounding in my chest whenever I think of him. This,"he holds the headstone tighter, "This is what I have, I wish I could've been fortunate like the two of you, or Izuku and Shoto, or so many other people, but I'm not. I never had a countdown to when I'd meet him ,and neither did he. He were linked by fate to be soulmates, but also linked by fate never even meet each other. Not once. Not even in old age, never to meet. This man here is the love of my life, and he never knew I existed. you have no idea what's that's like." All three of them are crying but he's not done yet, "And yet you ask me to 'find someone else'? What is a candle compared to the sun? That's what Katsuki is. He lightens the world for me, he makes be a better person, cause I want to be better for him, the kind of man he would've love to have. So do, I don't want anyone else, there couldn't possibly be anyone else. I'm his, and he's mine." He takes a long breath after his outburst.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I thought after these years, it wouldn't still hurt me so much, but I guess it does...friends still?" He looks up with a large toothy hopeful smile.

His friends both hug him. "Of course bro, we're sorry. You do what you need to do, we will always be there for you ok?"

He wipes his tears on his sleeve, "Thanks guys I appreciate that. Hey! since we're all still off today, why don't we see that new superhero movie?"

"Sure man"

The three of them leave the graveyard. Eijirou makes a mental note to come by later and tell Katsuki about the movie.

More years pass, during work Eijirou had an accident. When he came to he was in a hospital.

"Woah there, stay still there sir. It'll be okay, we will get you fixed up in no time." the doctors words were muffled, his vision in a haze, why couldn't he feel his body? After a time of fading in and out of consciousness the doctor and nurses left. He could hear that his friends would be coming soon, he could recognize their names.

Waiting for his friends to arrive to his hospital room, Eijirou felt weak, weaker than he ever had in his life. He figured a short nap wouldn't hurt anything, and he would be more awake and present when his friends arrived. He settled into the comfort of the bed, the sheets cool against his body, the air conditioning refreshing him helping drive off the sweat that was covering his face. He found himself in a familiar dream, one of his absolute favorites.

He had just gotten out of his car from a long day at the office, the sun was beginning is downward track over the horizon behind the two story house that he owned with his husband. Walking up to the fence first he could see the garden that his husband had been tending to growing nicely. Is there anything that man couldn't do, and succeed at? The sounds of a happy family drew his attention to the house. As he climbed the stairs and opened the door he saw a most endearing sight. His two daughters were chasing the cat, which was in turn chasing the dog. Husband half paying attention to it as he was reading from his favorite chair.

"Daddy!" the girls screamed as the rushed toward their father.

Eijirou squatted and stretched his arms out to encompass his pre-teen daughters. With a strength he always managed to forget they had, they tackled him backward through the open door. Laughing and giggling the three of them were soon joining by their dog licking the man's face.

Spitting at the dog drool on his face, "Ok, ok, down boy, down." the dog wasn't having it as his tail swung like a whip, hitting the cat across the face, cause it it hiss and flee upstairs.

"Get in here you mutt, and girls, get off your father!" A voice that demanded respect came from inside, forceful, yet still loving.

Stumbling to get back up Eijirou tried for the second time to enter his house. "I see the lessons from uncle Izuku are working out well, you two are so strong." the girls laughed and took turn flexing to show off their little guns for their father. "Alright girls go get cleaned up for dinner."

"Okay daddy," they said in unison."

A snort came from the chair, "Like Deku is all that great at training them, I could show them some real moves," said without looking up from the page he was reading.

"And you don't already?" A knowing glance lingered in the direction of his husband.

Finishing the page, putting a bookmark in to keep his place and placing it down on the side table next to his chair, the man stood up, and stretched, "So, dinner then? I'll start getting in ready, it would have been ready if you were going to be home on time." in a playful mocking tone he stated as he made his driection to the kitchen.

"Wait, actually I was thinking of us all going out tonight, I made reservations while I was in traffic, I thought it would be a nice surprise."Eijirou says as he chases after his husband.

Turning on his heel, catching his husband in his arms Katsuki brings them to a halt, after a short kiss, "I usually don't like surprises," he kisses him again, longer with more wanting, "That is unless its you that's giving it." With a wink and a break of their embrace Katsuki begins to undress as he makes his way up the stairs, throwing his shirt in a ball at his husband, hitting him square in the face. "I guess I need to take a shower too then."

Watching the man of his dreams make his way up each step, the muscles on his back move with each purposeful step. _How did I get so lucky?_ Eijirou thinks.

"I love you."

"Bitch I know it." Not breaking his stride.

Eijirou cannot help but smile in spite of himself.

"Well fucker, are you going to join me in the shower or what?" The blond calls down to him.

Blushing as red as his hair, Eijirou trips a few times as he quickly begins to disrobe and make his way after his soulmate.

Eijirou drew his last breath in the hospital on a warm summer morning.

Sero, Ochako, Kaminari Tetsutetsu, Izuku and Shoto were the casket bearers for the funeral.

His friends, his odd family each gave their turn in saying their stories about Eijirou, what he meant to them, how he changed their lives for the better, how the world would be a lesser place without his larger than life personality.

After the service, after each of them gave their final goodbye it was just the two headstones together in the heat of a summer afternoon. Finally Bakugo Katsuki and Kirishima Eijirou were united.

His headstone was almost identical to the one next to him. The same black stone, his name, the dates that marked the day he was born and the day that he died. Under that information were four words:

'One love One life'

* * *

So, I lost power half through writing this, and had to re write a bunch and then finish it. I'm still shaking off all the cobwebs from not writing for years. I hope ya'll enjoy this little thing here. Hopefully it makes you cry, that's why I wrote it. Cause this is what I thought up reading • by dearren. You made sure to read that first right? I'll know if you didn't.


End file.
